1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a system, an apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals allow users to install any application programs to expand their functions. In addition, such information processing terminals are capable of displaying rich graphical expressions via a graphic user interface (GUI) as well as exhibiting excellent operability via a touch panel.
One aspect of the embodiments is to improve an operability of an operating part of an apparatus via the GUI.